


Three Little Words

by buffymysavior



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Subway, Takes Place After Girl Meets Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 04:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffymysavior/pseuds/buffymysavior
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Topanga got a job offer in London, and things have settled down a bit now that Riley isn't really going to move. There's still something, however, that Lucas can't seem to get out of his mind, something he couldn't say to her because they had to break up. But now? Maybe he can finally tell her those three little words.





	Three Little Words

It’s been two weeks.

Two weeks since Riley’s mother got a job offer in London, since Lucas thought he had lost the most important person in his life. Now, he knew that she wasn’t going anywhere, but he still couldn’t shake something from his mind. He’d been pondering something for a while now, something that he was scared she would run away from.

That something was that Lucas Friar was in love with Riley Matthews.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly the moment he started to love her. His feelings for her had gradually grown since she had fallen onto his lap on the subway. He had known it for a long time, even before Maya had suggested he tell Riley at the lodge. Maybe he had known it since Texas. 

Lucas wasn't scared of his feelings. He understood what he felt and knew that he wanted to tell Riley. It was something he couldn't do in Texas because she had told him he was her brother, and at the lodge he didn't want to do it just because Maya told him to. They did things of their own free will, at the right point in time.

But the moment that Riley moving to London had been a possibility, he knew that she needed to know, even if they wouldn't technically be together anymore. Even if she wasn't moving now, he still had to let her know how he felt about her, even if she might push him away. Riley moving had been the scariest moment of his life, even scarier than when he rode Tombstone the bull.

Riley and Lucas were walking back from their date as he thought about this. They stopped at Bleecker Street Station to get on the subway. Riley was chattering on about a new movie she wanted to see for their next date. Lucas nodded his head in agreement, telling her that he thought it was a good idea. Riley frowned as they both entered the subway car.

“Are you okay? You've been quiet all night,” Riley asked him, grabbing onto the pole in front of the priority seat he was sitting in.

“Yeah. I guess my head’s just in a funny place,” Lucas responded, scratching the back of his head. 

Riley’s frown only deepened. “We don’t have to see that new movie if you don’t want to-”

Lucas shook his head profusely. “That’s not it. I want to see it with you.”

She still looked unconvinced. “Then what  _ is _ wrong?” She paused, tightening her grip on the pole. “Are you having second thoughts about choosing me?” Her voice was quiet as she asked.

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. “What?  _ No _ ,” he assured her firmly, pulling her hand off the pole and leading her to the seat next to him. “I could never regret you,” he said softly. Lucas tucked one of his legs underneath him, facing her. “There’s something I want to tell you...but I don’t want you to push me away.”

She looked at him confused. “Why would I push you away?”

“Because I know you,” Lucas explained. “You have always made sacrifices to keep the people you care about in your life, because you get scared of your feelings.” Riley’s eyes widened at the fact he had known all that about her.

“I’ve learned that the best way to keep us in each other’s lives,” she said, “is to let us be us. We do what we do, remember?”

Lucas smiled. “Yeah. I’ve been thinking about this since Texas, maybe even before then, but,” he paused, “I love you, Riley.”

Riley’s lips had turned up into a bright smile. “You do?” Lucas nodded, a grin plastered on his face, a hopeful look in his eyes. “I love you, too,” she confessed softly. Both of them leaned into each other, and Lucas pressed his lips gently to hers. He placed a hand on her cheek as he pulled away, and Riley put her hand on top of his.  She giggled as she stares dreamily into his green eyes. “Why does everything happen to us on the subway?” she asked as the train ceased abruptly at their stop.

“I don’t know,” Lucas laughed. “Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something.” He intertwined their hands as they walked off the subway car together.


End file.
